


Engraved

by Yulaty



Series: The Dislocated Room [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Two Faces of January (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Knife Using, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Engraved

ไรดัลไม่ได้ส่งเสียงอะไรในตอนที่ปลายแหลมของมีดขนาดเล็กซึ่งเป็นของติดตัวไคโลสะกิดผิวหนังของเขา ไม่ใช่ว่าเพราะอดทนเก่ง แต่เป็นเพราะเจ้าของมีดที่ว่านั่นเอาเสื้อยืดมัดคาดปากเขาไว้ต่างหาก

ไคโลกดมีดลึกลงในผิวหนังของเขา ค่อยๆ กรีดแยกเซลล์ผิวหนังออกจากกันเป็นรอยยาวพอประมาณอย่างใจเย็นก่อนจะยกมีดขึ้น ทำซ้ำอีกครั้งเป็นเส้นเฉียงเส้นที่2…3… แล้วก็หยุดพัก ไรดัลหายใจหอบ หัวใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำอยู่ในอก เขาช้อนตามองไคโล แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็โน้มใบหน้าลงเพื่อจูบอ่อนโยนบนเปลือกตา เลื่อนลงมาที่ริมฝีปาก จูบย้ำพลางพึมพำบอกให้อดทนอีกหน่อยก่อนจรดคมมีดลงอีกครั้ง ลากเป็นเส้นยาวเส้นที่4…5…6…7… และ 8 เป็นเส้นสุดท้าย แล้วไคโลก็วางมีด ประคองใบหน้าของไรดัลขึ้น เลื่อนมือไปแกะปมที่มัดเอาไว้หลังศีรษะออก

“นายทำบ้า–!” ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจปิดริมฝีปากของคนโตกว่าอย่างแนบแน่นอีกครั้งก่อนคำผรุสวาทจะพรั่งพรูออกมาด้วยอารมณ์โกรธ สอดลิ้นเข้าเกี่ยวเกาะ ลิ้มรสชาติคาวฝาดจากแผลที่กระพุ้งแก้ม ไคโลงับริมฝีปากล่างของไรดัลเอาไว้ ดูดดึงเล่นหยอกขณะที่สายตามองสบกัน นัยน์ตาของไรดัลยังคงวาวโรจน์ด้วยอารมณ์ขุ่นเคือง รู้ทั้งรู้แต่ไคโลก็ยังเลือกที่จะยิ้มกวนประสาท ในตอนที่ถอนจูบออก ปลายนิ้วโป้งลูบแก้มคนหน้าบึ้งอย่างอ่อนโยน

“ทนอีกนิดนะ สุดท้ายแล้ว”

ไรดัลเม้มปากแน่น ครางอื้ออึงในลำคอขณะที่อีกคนบรรจงใช้สำลีชุบแอลกอฮอล์เช็ดรอบบาดแผลอย่างถูกหลักการ ตามด้วยทายาสมานแผล แต่ก่อนจะปิดผ้าก๊อซทับ ไคโลก็แก้เชือกที่พันรอบข้อมือข้อเท้าของเขาไว้อยู่ออก ช้อนตัวขึ้นอุ้มเดินตรงไปทางห้องน้ำแล้วจึงปล่อยให้ยืนเองโดยที่ยังโอบเอวไว้หลวม ๆ

เขายืนมองภาพสะท้อนของตนเองบนกระจก รอยแผลบนอกเรื่อสีแดงจัดให้เห็นเด่นชัด จากที่รู้สึก มันลึกพอสมควร … หายดีเมื่อไหร่ทิ้งแผลเป็นไว้แน่นอน ไรดัลคิด มือขวากำหมัดแน่น หันไปต่อยเข้าที่หน้าท้องของคนตัวโตเต็มแรงโดยไม่ลังเลก่อนก้าวถอยมายืนพิงอ่างล้างหน้า “นายนี่แม่งโคตรขี้หวงเลย เป็นเด็กหรือไง”

คนถูกบ่นกุมท้อง ไม่ตอบคำถามแต่ยิ้มพร้อมกับส่งสายตาเหมือนกับจะบอกว่า‘ช่วยไม่ได้นะ’มาให้ แล้วก็ยัดผ้าก๊อซกับเทปใส่มือเขา ให้จัดการทำที่เหลือเอาเอง เด็กเวร ไรดัลสบถในใจ แต่นึกด่าไปบ่นไปก็เท่านั้น มันช่วยไม่ได้ ช่วยไม่ได้จริง ๆ ไม่มีใครใช้ให้เขาไปตกหลุมรักได้เด็กบ้านี่สักหน่อย ทำตัวเองทั้งนั้น จะเลิกก็เลิกไม่ได้สักที ขยันทำเรื่องบ้าบอเหนือความคาดหมายอยู่เรื่อย ชอบเซอร์ไพรซ์กันเหลือเกิน ประสาทจะเสีย แต่นั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้ไรดัลรักไคโลอย่างถอนตัวไม่ขึ้นอย่างที่เป็นอยู่นี่ล่ะนะ

วันนี้ก็เป็นอีกวันที่ความเอาแต่ใจของผู้ชายวัยยี่สิบสี่ที่ชื่อไคโล เร็นทำให้ไรดัลปวดหัว เขาถอนหายใจยาว มองแผลเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะดึงเทปมาใช้ปิดผ้าก๊อซลงกับผิวหนัง

 

KR งั้นเหรอ  
…..น่ารักแบบสุด ๆ


End file.
